Killer
by ConfusifyingCristy
Summary: The Counselor's Son and the Chief Archer's Daughter know something that no one else does. When their parents leave for a buisness trip, they could be sharing the den with something much more dangerous than Spears and Arrows. T for language and concept.
1. T'was A Dark and Stormy Night

**A/N: You know what this section needs? A suspense story with mysteries that need to be solved and explosions and conflict and battles! I could just go on about it. And you know what show that would fit that description perfectly? KA. Okay, lets get started! I don't own Cirque du Soleil: KA or any characters. **

Naomi [Chief Archer's Daughter]

It was a dark and stormy night. I lay on my side in a cold sweat. I have no clue how long I have been awake, but as far as I'm concerned, I should be sleeping like a baby like I usually do-storm or no storm. Tonight has just been so odd. I feel like I am being watched by some sort of creeper person. So not only I don't feel the need to sleep, but in case I do, I will refuse to sleep. I don't want to look behind me either. Gosh, there's too many things to think about tonight!

Should I look back? Should I run and find somewhere else to sleep? Better yet, find someone for help? Suddenly, there was a bright-strobe of lightning that lit up the whole room. Me, being on edge quickly looked on the wall in front of me, and what I saw nearly made me pass out, right there. Oh my, _there was a silhouette-shadow of someone. _Plain in black in white, a tall man stood still.

Oh dear, where should I go? What should I do? Gah! Okay, I'll try to find. . .Karasu! Yes, he has so many experiments and inventions and weapons. Another flash of lightning revealed the same silhouette, but now the man was more crouched over on my bed. A surge of adrenaline rushed through me, and that was my cue to run. I Ran as fast as a Ferrari, and never looked back.

I tried to yell, but I was too shocked and afraid to even whisper. I ran down three flights of stairwells to the main floor-where the Counselor and his son, Karasu stayed. I sprinted through the hallways that seemed to be more maze-like now. I backed up against a wall to catch my breath for a few seconds. But that didn't help at all, because I heard footsteps a few hallways away from me. Heh, extra boost of adrenaline, extra energy for running. _Just down this hallway and to the left, just down this hallway and to the left, _I kept thinking to myself. And when I reached my destination I felt the best I ever felt this whole night.

Karasu's room was lit up by a few lamps; probably working on some other contraption. "Karasu! Karasu!", I yelled, which caught his attention fully.

"What is it, Naomi? Why do you look like you just ran from your room?" He just kept throwing me questions, but I was more focused on closing and locking all five locks on the door until it was like we were trapped inside.

Still questioning me, I slid down the door and wheezed heavily, the air being knocked out of me. "The-. There's s-some, one, sta, lking. Me", I managed to make out.

"Wait, come up", he gestured to a stool next to the bed. "Who's stalking you? W-hat's going on? Breathe a little", he said when sitting down next to me trying to make my nerves settle. I calmed down after a few minutes. And I have never felt more happy to be in the presence of the Counselors' son. I clenched his hand and moved in a bit, I just couldn't bear to be alone or a distance away from someone.

"First of all, I didn't get any sleep so far. And then the lightning came and there was a man and then he crouched over me, and I ran down here. And he's still following me! Help, please!"

"Wait, so this person is still looking for you?"

"Yes, I just got over that!" I was so irritated.

"Well!" he loosened his hand out of mine and started going back to his machine thing.

"Karasu! Hey, I'm just way too stressed out, and I have a creep stalking me, just please try to bear with me for a moment."

My friend looked up at me from the desk with these strange little screws and tools. "Now you know I was just joking around with that bit. And you're going to have to bear with me on that. Follow me." I did so. He opened up this big closet to reveal lots of unusual weapons that ranged from bows and arrows, to the explosive bone powder (Which I'm surprised how it hasn't exploded yet)

Karasu continues to dig in the closet, when I noticed something odd about the door. Hadn't I locked all five locks? Now there seemed to be one lock undone. And with these. . .different locks, if you break one, than you break the rest. _Please tell me its not what I think it is. _Then, before my very eyes, the lock above the undone one just collapsed onto the floor like someone who got fork-eyed. This made me more freaked out.

"Karasu", I poked his back.

"Ah, what is it, now?" he turned around, and I showed him the two locks, just in time to see that the next one fell to the floor. He was just as astounded. "Okay", he whispered. "Take this, and I'll take this. Stay close to me, if someone breaks in, he doesn't stand a chance against these babies!" he handed me something that looked a dog-legged hammer, thing. Karasu took my hand, and wrapped us both in a dark blanket next to the door. Then he blew out the lantern lights.

"Karasu, what the hell did you just do?" I frantically whimpered.

"Shhh! Keep it down!" The next lock fell, Only one more lock left. Same as when I entered his room, I got into him closer and now both our hands clenched with each others'.

The last lock fell off, and the door slowly creaked open. _What is going to happen? _

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I was just jumping all around and getting all scared just writing that! Hehe, what's going to happen next? Not even I know that. I just made this up in like a half hour. I like this start, and I want to learn what's gonna happen next, even tough I'm writing it. Suspense is awesome! ~Cristy. **


	2. Dont Let The Creepy Man Fight!

**A/N: I suddenly had a suspense rush after reading "The Hunger Games" by Suzanne Collins. That was epic! Someone read it sometime. I swear, this second chapter will be improvised like the last time, because I don't have a lot of time for this. I am to end and upload this chapter in 30 minutes. I don't own Cirque du Soleil's KA, or any characters. ~Cristy.**

_The last lock fell off, and the door slowly creaked open. _What is going to happen now?

Naomi

Once from what I could hear that the door was fully open. The hollow sound of footsteps filled the room. I surprisingly gained enough courage to take a quick peak outside of the blanket. A bright blue flash lit up the room, and there it was, the tall dark and creepy silhouette. But no man! No person! I suddenly went into a cold sweat, clenched onto Karasu's hand, and quickly covered my eyes from this. . .thing!

"Okay, on my cue, you give me your weapon, and we run to the Archer's den", Karasu whispered ever so slightly in my ear.

"How will I know what your cue is?" I replied. And then he did possibly the most stupidest thing he'd ever do.

"NOW", he yelled, and I practically jabbed this unknown weapon in his hand. With a slight push, the light cloth fell off. Karasu did something with the weapon that I had, and then he pushed a button and the whole room instantly felt like the air pressure got higher than it already was. He closed his door, grabbed my hand and ran for the den. _Heh, he knows this place better than I do, _I thought.

Another flash made the halls seem eerie. I then thought of something very important. What is going to happen to our Fathers? Believe me, I tried to slow down Karasu and tell him that, but he was too fast, and strong to stop. Down maybe three flights of stairs, I reached my second destination with my dear friend.

Thankfully, the den was already lit up by a few torches. This place is filled with weapons of the highest quality, so we could be as safe as possible in here and dangerously close to death at the same time! By now, we had both collapsed on the hard floor.

He flicked my nose.

"Ouch, what was that for?" I asked while rubbing the sore spot.

"You lead that person into my room! Now who knows what he could be doing in there? This whole place could implode by his command!" Wait. . .what?

"Now why would you have invented a machine that could implode our home?"

"Oh, I didn't invent it, while I was in the market an asylum keeper gave it to me. I only found out that it was _that_ destructive a few weeks ago on the directions."

". . .Okay. . .anyway, Now what's going to happen to our fathers? They're rooms don't come with locks." He hesitated for a while, then answered.

"First of all, that weapon made the air pressure rise to an extreme level, only in that room. So, the person would pass out, dead by now. Secondly, there would be some reason why he's now going after us, right? So, what would be the point of him trying to sneak up on our fathers? There has to be some importance to us." You know, those explanations were obviously well thought out. I just simply nod at him.

Silence for a few moments, trying to catch our breaths. Then I speak.

"What's going to happen to us? Our fathers and the warriors are leaving for a business trip for the whole week, leaving us alone with whoever, or whatever's been following us." That is something that I am now very concerned about. Usually when we're left alone, there's a few Archers left behind to keep us safe in these kinds of situations. And just when we truly need them, they leave!

"Now let's not be so hasty at this hour. Lets just get some sleep, and when its time for the Archers to get up in a few hours, we'll be up and ready to start planning." He places a comforting hand on my shoulder, and gives me a smile that you cant resist. We pull each other into a friendly hug and kiss each other a good-night-that's-left. We lay down where we are, and leave the torches burning, and maybe get some rest.

Yeah, so much for a good night! I cant even get a blink of calmness inside of me. I sort of feel like it's all my fault. I am the one who practically dragged this nightmare on us. And there's still a long way to go before things will hopefully become normal again. Like it was ever normal before. . .

I let out a sigh, and find a few things that clam me down slightly. The soft pitter-patter of the rain makes me realize Karasu and I are not the only ones who are unsettled tonight. So is the Water Goddess, Oceane. I lay down on the hard floor, and I still cannot get any sleep, and all-nighter craziness has swept over me. I start braiding Karasu's hair, spinning and weaving it like its some sort of raven-like silk. I smile half-heartedly at the thought of it. Gosh, I am never going to live this down if he finds out that I've been messing around with his hair all night long.

After a while that seems like forever, the broad-sounding gong finally rings, and wakes up Karasu. He bolts up like a jumping bean.

"Good morning, if it is", I say trying to make things seem a bit brighter.

"Gah, I had this, this epic nightmare, about us being chased by someone and we had to sleep in the Archer's den", he says, still "asleep."

"Well, look around you". He does, and now I can tell that he's fully awake.

"Oh. Right. Do you want to check if they're still here?"

"As long as you go with me. It may be daylight now, but I'm still wary."

"Fine". We open the large, steel door and in front of us is a note, written in calligraphy.

'_Naomi and Karasu: We left early, see you in a week! ~Budishou. Karasu: Don't blow up the palace. ~Otousan.'_

"Well that's nice of them. . ." says Karasu.

"So. . .you've blown up houses before?" I ask.

**A/N: I am starting to write more charismatically when I write on the spot. That's nice! Okay, now I got those two done. Now I have a feeling that the next chapter might be more suspenseful, so I suggest that you sleep with the lights on the next time you read another chapter of this. **

**Okay, so names: **

**Naomi=Beautiful (She is.)**

**Karasu=Raven (because of his hair.)**

**Budishou=Warrior (Chief Archer.)**

**Otousan=Father (Counselor.).**

**Anyone notice my KA/Dralion crossover thing in the middle? Eh? Okay, good night everyone! ~Cristy. **


	3. Good Morning!

**A/N: I am so mad because Microsoft is at it again and it will only give me half a screen to type on. So now I am with google docs, which is terribly slow. But its better than nothing! Here is chapter three. With that said, I don't own Cirque du Soleil's KA or any characters. ~Cristy.**

Naomi.

"So, you've blown up houses before?" I ask. He gives a tricky smile."I think I will answer that when I find out how these braids got in my hair. Care to explain?" He talks to me like I am the child in trouble and he is the strict father. "Okay, now how did you know about that?"

"I couldn't sleep until the past ten minutes."

"Well again, good morning!" I say, cheerfully. As if on cue, a clap of thunder speaks after me. But I just keep smiling, and he eventually mirrors me.

"Okay, now what are we going to do now? Our fathers, warriors and everyone else are gone and its only all three of us." He said. And how am I supposed to know? I'm the one who ran into his room last night, going into hysterics. I pathetically raised my shoulders in confusion.

We went up the stairs into the main floor. And through a long hallway to the dining area. Even in an early stormy morning, the halls seem to be more eerie. Our footsteps were the only sound, and they echoed in front and behind us, making it seem like we were being followed. I couldn't stop looking behind me, or focusing my sight in front of me. However, Karasu seemed to be doing fine. Walking down these halls like he would any other day. In a way, I sort of felt insulted by it, because I feel like last night could've been the night of my last breath, and here he is with all these weapons so that he's prepared for basically anything at any time.

What am I saying, I should be thankful. If he wasn't an inventor, then I wouldn't know how I could live with myself. I just wish that he knew what he meant to me, if he doesn't know already, which I doubt.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asks. It snaps me out of this train of thought, and I look at him, surprised.

"Oh, yeah. Just thinking."

"About. . ." Heh, Nosy.

"Uh, what I am going to eat. Without the cooks around, I wonder what there is to have." _Yeah, nice save. _

"Oh, that's easy! I'll cook for you!"

"You're kidding, right? It's just lucky that I spent the night next to you without being dragged into some crazy scheme that's not related to our current problem, involving explosions and bones!

"That all may be true about me, but I swear, I can cook as good as I can make a pretty fireworks display! Have some trust in me, will you?" I somewhat smiled at his childish begging. After about a minute of "please" and glares, I finally let him try to make something. He ran into the kitchen.

I heard a gasp from inside.

"Uh, Naomi, can you please come in?"

"Ugh, don't know where the bowls are, _already_?"

"No, I am not clowning around now. Please come in." Oh Quidam, what happened now? I quickly walked towards to door, unaware of what I have ahead of me. With a huff, I opened the door and gasped, just as he did.

It was like a tornado had hit this place. All cabinets were opened up and the bowls and plates and glasses were all laying on the floor, broken to bits. And the food from downstairs was up in the kitchen and sprawled out on the floor. The windows were all broken open, too. The very sight of it makes me think of two things: Whoever is doing this really wants to scare and provoke us. And I can just see our fathers' and the warriors' faces when they come back in six days.

"What? How could this all happen in a matter of hours? We could've heard this, the weapon room where we stayed last night is exactly right under this room! I just-I don't understand! Why is it us?" I was just completely befuddled of this. We were both up and awake throughout the whole night.

"This can't be serious. . ."

"Naomi, look!" said Karasu. He pointed to behind me. I turned around. There was a small scroll, tightly rolled up with a fishing string. We looked at each other, and he unraveled the scroll and read it out loud.

"_Naomi and Karasu. You can't expect me to be gone out of the blue like that! You should've seen yourselves running like scared little children. By the end of this week, I challenge you both to a fight. What's the cost? I don't know, Death! Or how Naomi would put it, 'blowing up the house'. With a weeks time, I doubt you have anything planned to stop me from destroying you! The last day of this week. The common hall. 5:00 pm. don't miss it, or this whole house goes up in flames! ~T.B."_

"What did we even do to get into this?" asks Karasu. I don't even know how to answer it. Then I think back to the air pressure thing last night.

"Karasu! Check your room! You said that he should've died right then and there. What if there's more than one person who's doing this?"

"You're right! Follow me!" he seems so enthusiastic about this, and he's not walking, or speed-walking. He's running. I try to catch up to him, but before I do, he just picks me up bridal-style and we go from there.

When we finally reach his room, he puts me down on my feet and he kicks the door open. And what's there to be seen truly nerves us both.

There's no one inside.

And now we have to fight this T.B.

Well this is a good morning, indeed. . .

**A/N: Google couldn't reach my expectations of speed, so I went back to Microsoft. I'd rather work with a half-screen that actually works than a full-screen that saves the document every ten seconds. So, anyone recognize this "T.B" yet? Anyone notice that I am not good at evil love letters? ~Cristy.**


End file.
